


Hê Basileia Tous Ouranous

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Crack Relationships, Dubious Consent, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Het, Maledom, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Coercion, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Téa finds herself in Malik's bungalow in the Battle City Ship, only to submit to him in a way she never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hê Basileia Tous Ouranous

Téa peeked into Malik's bungalow. It looked relatively clean; no inhalants or roofies to be found, so that was good. The bed was modest in short—unlike her own, which was a twin; his bed was a decent king at best. Perhaps modest wasn't exactly the greatest word for it then.

She continued to explore the place by focusing in the little closet the dirigible provided. Not too much of a choice in clothing; there was a denim jacket, two pairs of black jeans, and two shirts—both seemingly hovering above the crotch area.

Sleep shirts? Téa thought. I doubt it. Girls would use mostly those kinds of shirts if they didn't have any pajamas nearby. This may be a sign…

Deep down worries plagued her, as all uneasy situations made her mind go wary. What if it was a trap, luring her here so Malik would do something else horrible. What if it was ten times worse than that? It made little to no sense to her; she didn't know for sure, but she was certain that when she was to meet him, something would happen that would change her thoughts about him completely.

Téa closed the wardrobe and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

11:52 p.m.

Where the hell was Malik anyway? He had wanted to see her after the duel between Ryou and The Pharaoh was over. The duel itself was only an hour, but afterwards everyone had congregated to Ryou's bungalow to talk about what strange occurrence had taken place. Even Téa took part in the discussion, everyone drawing the conclusion that Ryou had been in a state of shock resulting from too much stimulation. Later all and sundry went back to their own dormitories to do who-knows-what.

Leaving Téa alone.

Téa went to sit on a metallic chair nearby the wardrobe, resting her weary legs. She blinked a couple of times and looked toward the doorway.

Nothing yet. The entry seemed to stare blankly back at her.

Téa Gardener sighed. She should have known—it was just a stupid trick to humiliate her.

"Sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand men." She said aloud.

"I beg to differ, Téa." A voice rang through her eardrums, causing her to stand upright as if commanded to.

The supposed man of the hour, Malik, could be seen in the doorway, looking at Téa with wistful mauve eyes.

"You seem to understand me."

Téa paused, unsure of what to say. He had come after all.

"Malik—you're here—b-but h-h-how come you weren't here when I came?"

The adolescent glanced toward the side, an alluring smile growing on his face, and stepped into the room.

"I was busy. Those friends of yours sure like to talk." He said, locking the door behind him whilst sauntering to her side.

"I apologize for, um, being so blunt. If we could discuss…whatever we were going to discuss at another time, tomorrow perhaps, it may be more convient." Téa started to walk out of the room, but quickly Malik caught her wrist on contact.

Téa glanced over her shoulder, and when she saw the spectacle she was in, she complied.

"Ok…tonight it is."

Malik let go of her wrist.

She sat on Malik's bed, slightly bouncing on the surface like a child's plaything. Malik himself didn't object.

"So, umm…what is it we were going to talk about?" Téa looked at the male in hopes of a response.

With this Malik walked slowly to Téa's form, a rare look of calm in his amethyst orbs. He stopped in his tracks, merely inches away from her.

"Stand up please." He told her.

Téa blanched. What? "Um—o-Kay."

She stood up according to his wishes, her knees a little weak, probably signifying something. What that was, she didn't know.

Heliotrope eyes lingered over Téa's small frame, taking in her unique and short brunette hair, her sapphire blue spheres, and bountiful figure. She to him was truly a sight to behold.

Téa was starting to get uncomfortable with the stagnant quiet and Malik's piercing gaze on her- she didn't like to be under scrutiny and this was like that 100x. He was also breathing heavily…very much so…like something-

It was then that Malik took one hand to a side of her face, and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Téa's eyes widened at this; what was he doing? Kissing her? Did he like her that much? What was she to do?

Her emotions betraying her, her eyes closed and her hands went downward to Malik's erect member. With nimble fingers, she began to stroke it, receiving moans of impatience and fulfilled desire. Malik removed his hand from her face and he shoved her onto the king-sized bed.

Téa, baffled, looked on, embarrassed. "I-I-I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me…I probably should go…"

Malik, having a restless look in his eyes, rapidly shook his head. "No-stay. We've only just had begun, my dear."

Before Téa could blush after being called 'my dear', Malik bounded on top of her, vehemently kissing her lips and neck, practically licking off her very scent.

"God you are so beautiful," Malik said in a licentious voice as he continued his actions.

The girl below him was feeling very warm inside, as if someone had raised the thermostat to 110 degrees in her body. She also was beginning to feel wet in her private areas, which was the real shocker. She had never felt this way before—ever.

Malik then took off Téa's shirt, throwing it onto the floor, leaving her in her brassiere and skirt only. Since the brassiere could be taken off from the front, Téa realized this; Malik quickly disposed of that as well, starting an assault on her breasts. He gently sucked and nibbled on one areola, receiving heated pants of arousal from her whilst playing with the other between his forefinger and his thumb.

Never had this happened to either of them before, especially for Téa. She was squirming and clutching onto the sheets a lot, further enticing Malik. He ended this little move with licking and kissing both of her breasts, she in turn continuing to gasp for air a little harder. Spontaneously she bucked her hips as a response to the foreplay as it ended.

"I-I-I-I think that's…" Téa gasped even more, "enough." She rasped out, her body covered in sheen of sweat.

Malik grinned down on his little playmate. "I can't do that, Téa. I still have some things to take care of."

He proceeded to take off her short jeans in the same style as her shirt earlier, revealing black undergarments, much to the embarrassment of his partner, blushing so much one could have sworn she'd turned pink. With his teeth, Malik carefully removed the undergarment down to her ankles, one side at a time as the pleated material left her womanhood, exposing them to her lover.

Unexpectedly, Malik stopped, got off of Téa, and began to undress himself, surprisingly the hell out of her. She closed her eyes abruptly, having not seen what a man looked like below the waist until now. When she felt Malik straddle her form once more, she opened her eyes, seeing his truly excellently sculpted body. He had a plate of abs one could kill for, and his torso was muscular and firm. She blinked in astonishment.

Malik lowered his face down so he could whisper into her delicate ear,

"Would you become one with me?"

He kissed and licked her ear and neck then, as if coaxing her into an answer. His voice was so heated and sultry, it was, in matter of speaking, almost like another side of him was to come out.

"Yes." Téa drew out in an impassioned voice.

Wasting no time, Malik drove into her, forever breaking the virginal barrier as she screamed at the top of her lungs, both in pain and pleasure. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, running down her face as shameful enjoyment took its toll on her senses.

Malik's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Are you feeling OK? Oh God…are you feeling OK? What did I just do? Jesus…"

Téa was surprised. From the tone of his voice he seemed worried—no-concerned about her safety. She could practically read his frantic thoughts: Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her in some way? What if she's hurt and I'm the one who caused it? Was this a bad idea?

This was the first time a man had ever worried about her, sans Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Tristan, but in a compromising position. Ever.

Téa breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling.

"I-I'm fine…" More deep breaths could be heard as Malik apprehensively looked down at his lover. "M-mo-mo-more."

Cautiously but surely, Malik began to thrust in more; the feelings of his penis being in and out of Téa's enclosing vaginal walls became more enticing as he pushed in more and more. Both of their climaxes began to fester in their own bodies. Rising feelings of pressure were building as Malik angled in and out of the walls around his member until he hit it—the spot that made her his. She cried out once, very vocally, euphoria seeping through her body as the liquid fluid from her vagina percolated out of her body, in turn making her shiver from all of the stimulus.

Simultaneously, Malik hit his peak as well, reaching of the two orgasms taking place as white fluid practically sprayed out of his penis, a tremor proceeding of movement occurring, leaving both of them very tired and very pleasured. Their bodies sticky with perspiration, they dislodged and fell side to side together on the bed. Oh the places they would go with this tale…


End file.
